Robin and Jason: The Secrets That We Keep
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin sees something that she should never have seen she and Jason head to Vegas to marry. Liz and Patrick are not happy and try to come between them. Will they succeed in tearing Robin and Jason's marriage apart? or will they fall in love themselves? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

ROBIN AND JASON: THE SECRETS THAT WE KEEP

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 Liz and Jason are secretly seeing each other and Patrick and Robin live together

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was out late at night. Patrick and her was fighting again. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. She loved Patrick, she did. Maybe not like she had loved Stone or Jason but she still loved him. She turned the corner on the docks where she was walking just in time to see Jason shoot Alcazar. She stood there shocked not making a sound but Jason turned to give Max orders about the body and saw Robin there and Max saw her and knew who she was, he didn't know what to do, she was under the protection of Sonny so what to do. "Max clean this up. Get rid of this gun." Jason tells him.

"What about her?" Max asked. He liked Robin she treated him with respect.

"I'll handle it." Jason said walking over to Robin who was still in shock at seeing Jason shoot and kill someone. He walked over to her and took her hands in his after he got in front of her but she didn't respond and that worried him. She finally blinked and looked at Jason.

Jason had never wanted her to see him kill someone and now she had. She was a witness to him killing Alcazar. "Do you have your car?"

"It's still at the hospital. I walked here. I was going to meet Liz at Kelly's but she cancelled this afternoon and then Patrick and I got in a fight so I started walking and here I am."

"Robin, I need you to come with me to Sonny's. Will you come with me?" Jason knew that it was imperative to let Sonny know now not later what Robin saw. He knew what Sonny was going to suggest and didn't know how he felt about it. He also didn't know how Robin was going to react to Sonny's suggestion. He would most likely go to prison if she wouldn't agree.

Robin looks at the man she loved and doesn't know how she feels. She saw him murder someone. She recognized the man as Lorenzo Alcazar and knew he was Sonny and Jason's enemy but still he didn't deserve to die, did he? What did he do that was so bad that Jason killed him? She knew even after seeing Jason kill him that she could trust him. She always had trusted him anyway, so she decided to go to Sonny's with him.

"Alright, I'll go with you to Sonny's." Robin said and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Robin wouldn't trust him to go with him to Sonny's or anywhere for that matter.

He took her hand and led her to where he had hid his bike. He put the helmet on her head and got on the bike and Robin got on behind him and held onto him tight. He started the bike and drove to Sonny's.

Robin had a million thoughts going through her mind but she couldn't make sense of them. Jason had killed someone and she had seen it. She was a witness to a murder. Jason had committed that murder. She had seen him kill someone in cold blood. She didn't know what to do or what was about to happen when they got to Sonny's. She knew she didn't want Jason to go to prison for what he did. No matter what he did she would never think he deserved to go to jail.

They arrived at Sonny's and Jason got off the bike and helped Robin off the bike and took her helmet off and grabbed her hand and they walked into Greystone Manor. Sonny was shocked to see Robin with Jason. Jason was supposed to have taken care of Alcazar that night so what was Robin doing here with Jason?

"What's going on? I thought you were working tonight, Jason?" Sonny asked confused. He had told him to take out Alcazar that night.

"I was, Robin saw me kill Alcazar." Jason tells his friend and partner.

"No. That is not good, at all. What the hell Jason, how?"

"Robin was out walking and came across me shooting Alcazar."

Sonny started pacing and knew what he had to ask of Robin to keep Jason from going to prison and Robin safe. He just didn't know what she was going to say to what needed to happen. "Robin, Sweetheart, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am at what you saw. I wish you hadn't seen that but now we have to do damage control. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but Jason's life is on the line, his freedom is on the line."

"Get to the point Sonny. What do you want me to do? I won't tell anyone what I saw. I don't want Jason to go to prison."

"I know you don't but I need you and Jason to get married because Lorenzo's disappearance is going to draw the attention of the police and if anyone saw you with Jason they would think that you might know or saw something. This way if the police question you or Jason which they will you won't have to tell them anything. I know you didn't ask for this. I need to ask you to do this otherwise Jason could go to prison for Lorenzo Alcazar's murder. They are going to suspect Jason and I in Alcazar's disappearance as it is but with him married to you Diane will be able to get Jason out because of there being no witnesses that can testify against him. If you don't marry him you will be forced to testify against him which you won't do I know but you and Jason both could go to jail. Do you want to go to jail for refusing to testify against him? Do you want Jason to go to prison or get the death penalty?"

"Of course not. I don't want Jason to go to prison or get the death penalty. What about Liz and Patrick though? The police will know that I know something if we suddenly decide to get married."

"No they won't." Jason said finally speaking up. "We have been talking to each other at our weekly meeting for coffee and discussion about our week plus you said you and Patrick were fighting. We could say, we ran into each other and started talking and realized that we still care for each other and since we had been seen together at SonnyBucks for several weeks it wouldn't be too far-fetched that we found each other again for the third time and we didn't want to waste any more time without each other, that we wanted a committed relationship with each other because we didn't want anyone to try to come between us or talk us out of being together."

"That would work Jason." Sonny says, he then turns to Robin. "I know you are with Patrick and Jason is secretly seeing Liz, I didn't know you knew that, but you two need to do this and for two other reasons, one is if anyone suspects you know something about Alcazar or his disappearance they might come after you, Robin. If you are married to Jason you will be protected and the second thing you can give Jason an alibi. All you will have to say is that you two were together when Alcazar disappeared, that way Jason has an alibi from an upstanding doctor."

Robin had started pacing while Sonny was talking. She knew what Sonny and Jason said made sense and she knew that she had to do it to keep Jason out of prison. She didn't want him to go to prison or get the death penalty even though he had killed Alcazar.

Sonny and Jason watched her pacing and wondered if she would agree. She had been out of this dangerous life for eight years and knew that she probably would take time to adapt to their lifestyle again.

"How long do Jason and I have to stay married?" She was afraid the she knew the answer but wanted, no needed to be told.

"Robin, once you marry Jason you have to stay married. If you divorce, Alcazar's men and the police also may try to get you to tell them what happened and you won't be protected and the police will try to break the alibi. Jason could go to prison after all. You have to stay married."

"How are we going to do this? What do I tell Patrick and Jason tell Liz?"

"Robin, how do you know about me and Liz?"

"I saw you two together kissing and Liz told me that she and you had been secretly seeing each other and that she thought you were Jake's father. She had me run the paternity test on Jake recently."

"When was this?" Jason asked confused, why would she want another paternity test?

"Oh, a couple months ago. Why?"

"She never told me she was having another test run. Robin, what was the results?"

"Jason, you'll have to ask Liz. I should not have said anything. I could get in trouble if anyone finds out about the test. I am a doctor and patient doctor privilege. I can't tell you but I will say this talk to Liz. Please keep my name out of it or I could lose my license to practice medicine."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Jason said knowing by Robin's expressing that he wasn't Jake's father and that Liz had been lying to him about it.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBIN AND JASON: THE SECRETS THAT WE KEEP

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2007 Liz and Jason are secretly seeing each other and Patrick and Robin live together

CHAPTER TWO

Sonny says, "Jason." Sonny tries to get Jason's attention back on the matter at hand. Damage control.

Jason looked at Sonny and Robin and Robin feels bad and wonders if Jason was going to toss her out of his life again. "Are you going to toss me out of your life again because of this? Do I need to go back to Paris and leave my family again?" Robin was almost in tears at the thought of leaving her home again.

Jason looks at Robin and sees that she is scared that he would be mad at her and abandon her and toss her from his life because of this. He needed to reassure her, he knew. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry that you had to think that. I will never do that again, no matter what. I'm sorry for doing it years ago. You don't have to worry about that again."

Robin was relieved, she thought she was going to have to leave her family again. "Thank you, Jason. I didn't want to lose you as my friend again and I thought you would blame me for doing the test, it is my job to run those tests."

"You won't." Jason told her trying to reassure her. "Besides what kind of marriage would it be if you were on the other side of the world?"

"Okay, now let's get back to what we are going to do. I think you and Robin should take the plane and leave for Las Vegas and find a chapel to get married, the sooner the better. Are you willing to do that Robin? Jason?" Sonny asked.

"No Elvis impersonator, Robin deserves better." Jason said and Robin smiles.

"No, no Elvis, but we should be able to find a chapel to get married at that doesn't have Elvis impersonators." Robin said, knowing she had just agreed to fly to Vegas and marry Jason.

"I'll get the Jackal on it and call you with the details. I also think you should get wedding outfits to get married in and pictures so I will call and get a photographer and flowers for Robin to carry. This needs to look like a wedding between two people who love each other and want to spend their lives together besides that Robin deserves those things."

"Yes, she does. I'm sorry that we have to do this, this way but we need to be married as soon as possible." Jason tells her.

"It's okay. I mean I wish everyone could see us get married, but I understand why we can't wait." Robin said. She wished that her family and his could be there and their friends, but that would take too much time.

"I still am sorry. Hey maybe we can have a Port Charles wedding, you and whoever can help plan a big wedding if that is what you want. Whatever you want, you can have."

"Really, Jason?" Robin said surprised.

"Yes, you deserve to have the wedding of your dreams." Jason said, trying to make this easier on her. She was going to have to adjust to the bodyguards and his dangerous lifestyle. So he would do this for her.

"Thank you. I have a question since we have to stay married. I want to have a baby. I want to do AI. Do you think we could do that?" She said, hoping he would say yes.

"You want to get pregnant and have a baby?" Jason thinks after she nods her head.

"Yes, I think we can do AI as long as I am the donor."

"Of course you will be the donor you will be my husband. Thank you, Jason." Robin said happy he had said yes and they were going to try to get pregnant and have a baby.

"I know how much you want to have a baby and you deserve to have a baby, you will make the best mother any child will be lucky to have you as a mother."

"You will make the best father."

"Okay, now I am going to call the pilot and have the plane ready for you to fly to Vegas. Robin, do you have your protocol?"

"I carry two weeks' worth in my purse at all times." Robin tells them and they are relieved that she didn't have to go back to Patrick's.

"That's good you two should head to the plane from here instead of returning to your places and run into Patrick and Liz."

"There is one thing, well, a couple actually, one, I expect you, Jason to be faithful to me and not cheat on me, and second you do not let Carly say anything hurtful to me for once. You do not let her insult me, throw my HIV in my face or your affair. I am to come first along with any children we have."

"Robin, I won't cheat on you. I want to know if we are going to be sharing a bed and having sex."

"Jason, we have to stay married and I want to make this marriage work since we do have to stay married and that includes sex. I won't cheat on you and you don't cheat on me. We stay faithful to each other and we work on our marriage together, that means if there is a problem and you need someone to talk to you come to me just like I will come to you."

"I can do that." Jason said, agreeing with her, they needed to make their marriage work.

Sonny gets off the phone from calling the pilot and the Jackal. "The plane should be ready in about a half hour. We need to discuss one more thing where you are going to live. I think Robin would be more comfortable with penthouse 4 the home you two shared when you were together. I am offering it to you two as a wedding present. Robin can decorate it anyway she wants, so she will feel more at home. It's going to be hard enough for her to adjust to the guards and security measures that have to be taken. She hasn't had to have guards or the security measures that she will have to take in years."

"Thank you, Sonny. Yes I would be more comfortable in Jason and my old home." Robin said smiling. She had always loved that penthouse, it felt like home.

"Okay, that would be great thanks Sonny." Jason says knowing that Robin would be more comfortable in penthouse 4 instead of his where he had lived with all of his women. Robin deserved better than that.

"Okay, you two better head to the plane it should be ready by the time you get there. I will call you with the details of the wedding information as soon as I get it arranged. I will have our people in Vegas meet you two at the airport. There will be a limo waiting for you to take you two to get clothes and rings. Everything else I will take care of with the help of the Jackal." Milo knocks and enters the room telling them that the Jackal had arrived and Milo shows him in as Sonny tells Robin and Jason goodbye and Milo drives them to the airstrip where the plane is.

Meanwhile Sonny tells the Jackal what he needs and swears him to secrecy until Jason and Robin get back. Sonny and the Jackal get busy organizing a wedding for Robin and Jason complete with photographer, a bridal bouquet of roses, a reception with cake, and a beautiful chapel with a preacher in a suit not dressed as anyone else like Elvis.

Sonny calls Jason with the details and tells him that they needed to dress up in wedding clothes so as soon as they land they hit the mall to get wedding clothes with Jason going to get engagement and wedding rings. Robin first goes and gets a wedding outfit and then she too went to the jewelry store while Jason went to get a wedding outfit to get married in. Sonny had arranged for a license and they went to sign for it and then they went to the hotel and got rooms in the same hotel the chapel was in to get ready in.

Jason heads down to the chapel at the appointed time and waits for Robin, who comes down and when she does, he had never seen anything as beautiful in her dress as Robin was. They say their vows promising to love, honor, cherish and forgive each other and to always be there for each other and the preacher tells Jason he may kiss his bride and neither of them expected what happened when they kissed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately with tongues dueling for control.

They finally break apart and the preacher has them sign the license with the photographer taking picture after picture of Robin and Jason posing them with the license with the bible and so on. He told them when he was done after they ate in the restaurant and had cake and he finished taking pictures he told them that it would take a couple hours to develop them so Jason and Robin got the honeymoon suite. The photographer told them he would call when he got the pictures developed. Jason and Robin went up to their suite and the stuff from the other rooms that they had gotten ready in a bellboy went to get as Jason and Robin went to the honeymoon suite and Jason surprised Robin carrying her over the threshold. The bellboy came and dropped their stuff off and then they were alone.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
